Ocean Rose
by XxXx-PunkRawker-xXxX
Summary: Syrah is a barmaid who works and lives in the back of a bar. She dreams of leaving to anywhere on a ship, when she meets Jack and Will her adventure begins. RR please, this is my first fanfic and i would like to know you guys are actually reading this.
1. Syrah meets Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that i make up such as Syrah, Butch, and any other characters that decide 2 pop up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~* She sat in the corner of the bar she worked at. She had no home, she lived in the back of the bar in a spare room. Life was hard for her, she just wanted to get on a ship and leave. Any ship to anywhere. Suddenly her boss, Butch O' Riley came over.   
  
"Syrah, get back to work," He said in a monotone voice. When she stood up to go work again, he slapped across the face.  
  
"You know better than that!" Butch boomed as some of the curious customers look towards the two.  
  
Syrah just nodded and did as she was told, quickly going over to a young man about her age who was sitting with a man that had a tri-cornered hat dread-locks with beads and a bandana, and was slightly drunk. The young man had curly brown hair pulled back in a short pony tail.   
  
"Are you boys ok, or would you like some else to drink?" Syrah asked.  
  
The drunken man quickly replied, "Yes, luv. More rum!"  
  
"Alright," Syrah said as she scribbled down on a notepad ,"One more rum, comin' right up!"  
  
"No, luv! Two more," The man cut in quickly.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll be right back." Syrah walked up to the bar and grabbed to rums.  
  
"She's a pretty one, eh, lad?" The man asked in a slurred voice. "Sure Jack, do you really need two more rums" Will asked. "Yah," Jack said a matter-of-factly, "One for each hand!" And then he laughed drunkenly as Syrah returned with the two rums.  
  
"Thanks luv," Jack said, accepting his rums. Syrah only nodded and walked off to serve other customers. ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~About 30 minutes later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
"Jack, its not nice to stare," Will told Jack politely. "Be quiet whelp, I'll do what I want.((A/n: aww he's so nice!!!)), I'm trying to figure out how long it took that woman over there to get so.......large," Jack told Will as he was looking at a rather big woman that seems wider than she was tall. Will just rolled his eyes and shook his head. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*Later in the night, 10:30*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~* Syrah has just served a table and was walking away when a drunken man grabbed her bye the arm. --------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: there is the first chapter! Short, but it will do for now. its sort of a cliff hanger. ok. whatever i'm a dork. lol. gasp. what is going to happen with the man? will she be saved? OF COURSE NOT! jk, i dunno yet either. we'll see later. 


	2. The Madman

#Disclaimer: Yes, as a matter of fact, I DO own everything!!! I keep jack in my clarinet case and will under my bed. But do not worry young fan-girls I don't harm them! Will: HELP! SHE'S A MADWOMAN! *hits will on the head* DON'T MAKE ME A LIAR!-------------Ok, No I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!!!!! But I do however, own this plot.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~Review thanks will be at the end! ----~*~-----*~------~*-------~*~*~*~*~*~*~--------*~-------~*------*-----~*~----  
Ocean Rose.  
  
Chapter 2. The Madman.  
  
"Let go of me," Syrah demanded, struggling from the man's grasp as he stood and started to almost drag her outside, chuckling evilly to himself, totally ignoring her demands that have by now turned into pleads.  
  
"Please! Let me go! Please!" Syrah pleaded as the drunken man brought her into an empty alleyway, shoving her up against a wall.  
  
He started to kiss down her neck and started to unbutton her dress. "Please, don't do this," Syrah pleaded, now in tears.  
  
The man looked at her in the eyes coldly and spoke sternly "Shut the bloody 'ell up, wench!" Using that as a reply to her pleads. She started to sob. He raised his hand up to slap her, "Shut up or I'll give you something to cry about," he yelled. Syrah tried to stop crying and quieted down a bit. "That's better," The man chuckled and started kissing down her neck all over again and continued to unbutton her barmaid uniform. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, some dieing at her lips and other landing on her shirt. A ball formed in her neck as he got nearer and nearer to the end of the buttons and a stinging sensation grew in her eyes as more tears formed, and she started to plead again. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind the evil man. ((A/N: I was thinking about end the chapter her...NAH!)) Syrah didn't know what to think, was it a man that would take a turn after this horrid evil drunk man was don, or was it someone who has possibly heard her sobs and pleads and came to her rescue?((A/N: I was thinking about and it here, but decided to go on)) The shadow spoke "What in the blood 'ell do ye think ye doin'?!" 'IT'(A/N: referring to the evil drunk madman) turned around and took a swing at the man behind him, obviously angry for this man interrupting them. The swing landed square on the Jack's jaw. Jack took two seconds out to rub his jaw and look at his angry opponent(it) before punching him right in the stomach, sending 'it' down to the ground clutching his stomach, gagging and gasping for air. Jack then grabbed the sobbing Syrah gently and pulled quickly away from the madman before he could get back up on his feet. Jack walked out of the alley with her and down the street until they were some distance away. Syrah had calmed down a bit, but was still crying.   
  
"Ye ok," Jack asked. Syrah just sniffed and started to button her dress back up and fix herself.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." Syrah replied Will walked around until he spotted Jack, "Jack, there you are! Where did you go?" He asked.  
  
"I believe that ye have no business in knowin' where I were at." Jack replied.  
  
Syrah sniffled again and wiped her eyes, Will looked at her, finally noticing she was there. He gave a questioning look at Jack.  
  
"She be someone who I found on the streets crying and I bein' the gentleman I am comforted her," Jack lied, knowing Syrah wouldn't want her story to be told any time soon, or ever. Syrah Just nodded and looks at Will, her piercing blue eyes mixing in with his chocolate brown eyes((A/N: i've noticed havn't put in a description of her yet! I will later with the author's notes at the bottom! sorry! for now, you know she has blue eyes! LoL)). She tore here eyes off of Will reluctantly and looks back at Jack.  
  
"Well, um.....Sir-"  
  
"No, luv, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack interrupted her, emphasizing the word captain.  
  
"Right, Well, Cap-ee-tan I must get back to the bar then I guess."  
  
Jack makes a face as she calls him 'Cap-ee-tan'. "I'm sorry, their must be someone else 'ere, 'cause My name is not....that.. Thing you just said."  
  
Syrah just nodded and started walking back to the bar shouting back at him, "Good Captain!"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A little bit bigger than my last chapter. Ok, here is her description: Brown hair with soft natural soft curls and piercing blue eyes, around Will's height, 18 years old erm..thin? there! a description!  
  
Thanks for reveiwing guys! :  
  
CJ* -Cj- My first ever reveiwer! *huggle* thanks for the great reveiw  
  
it says that i have two more reveiws or sumthin, but i havn't got them yet, i'll put you guys up before the disclaimer in the nexy chapter!  
  
Next chapter i'm giving out jack beads and such to the ones that reveiw :) reveiw, love you guys! ~punk 


	3. Can I Come Too?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ocean Rose. CHAPTER 3.  
  
A month had passed since the rescue from Jack and Jack and Syrah became closer and closer. Syrah considered Jack one of her best friends, even thought she hadn't known him for long. She and Will had also become closer, but not best friends. Syrah learned that Will had broken up with Elizabeth Swann about a year ago, but that's all she found out(Will refuses to say anything else besides that).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Syrah had just gotten off of her shift and it was around 11:00 p.m., so she decided to change from her barmaid uniform and go visit Will and Jack. So she walked to the back of the bar and entered to her room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her closet and picked out a short black skirt, that she had made herself and slipped it on under her dress and then put on some boots and she took out a white puffy sleeved shirt and look off her dress fully and put on her shirt. She walked over to a mirror and pulled her brown locks into a neat high pony tail and left the soft curls to hang down. Satisfied with the way she looked she exited her room, locking it behind her and walked to the Black Pearl that was some distance away and she stepped onto the boat, she found Will fall-awake sitting on a crate and Jack up on the helm, doing nothing, Syrah looks up, deciding not to disturb Will.  
  
"Oi, Jack!," Syrah called, waiting for a reply. Jack looked down at her, hearing his name being called.  
  
"Ahoy there," Jack called and did a hand motion for her to come up. Syrah obeyed him and climbed up to the helm and sat next to him.  
  
"Good every, Mr. Captain Jack Sparrow," Syrah said, smiling. Jack just nodded.  
  
"What are ya' up to?" Syrah asked jack. Jack just simply shrugged.  
  
"Dunno." Jack added.  
  
"How can you not know?" Syrah asked.  
  
"Luv, your hurting me brain with all of yer questions," Jack said, moaning. Syrah raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine," Syrah said.....So they just sat their quietly. Syrah decided to get up and go talk to someone else since Jack didn't want to talk right now.  
  
"While yer up, lass, will ye get me some rum," Jack asked. Syrah rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Sure, be right back," she answer and got down off of the helm and got him a bottle and passed it up and climbed back down. She walked around the ship for a while until she walked over to will, who was about to go to asleep on deck and poked him. He didn't expect this and he jumped,  
  
" Whoa! " He looked around to see who poked him and found Syrah and yawned.  
  
"Oh, just you...Heh, I knew that..." Will said and Syrah just watched him talk.  
  
"your quiet tonight," Will added, raising a brow, "Something on your mind?" Syrah shook her head.  
  
"I guess there is nothing to say," she said while leaning against the rail. "Sorry that I woke you up," She added sweetly. Will just nodded his head and watched her look out at the sea(they are at the bow of the ship).Syrah looks at Will, "What?" She asked(obviously)  
  
"Oh..Uh, nothing," Will replied quickly after realising that he was staring. Syrah just nodded, "when are you and Jack leaving?" Syrah asked.  
  
"Either tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon," Will answered. Syrah looks kinda of sad, "Where are you off to," she asked smiling a bit.  
  
"Port Royale, goodness I hate it there, but Jack needed something," Will told her, she met his eyes and their eyes locked.  
  
"Can I come too?" ________________________________________________________________  
  
:) thanks for reading, ya'll. Thanks for reveiwing 


End file.
